Kainora Week 2k15
by NadoGirl18
Summary: All stories will be posted here for Kainora week 2k15 (Jan 2-16) *** Each story will have it's own rating above the story! I will be rating this story K since the majority of the stories with be K material, BUT cheek each chapter for rating!***
1. Day 1: Happily Ever After

_Rated T_

* * *

The crooked blinds let some light escape into the room, bringing Kai out of his sleep. He was sore, his body felt dirtier than usual, and he didn't remember where he was until an arm draped over him. _Oh shit. _He glanced next to him, Jinora was still asleep with her arm now pulling him closer. She didn't have any clothes on and neither did he. "What the hell did we do last night?" Kai asked himself.

"We went to Bolin and Opal's engagement party. Remember?" Jinora answered him in a lazy whisper. "You were really out of it. So I took you back here," she said again, now letting her eyes open up.

"Did we… ya know," Kai fumbled over his words.

"Have sex?" Jinora finished his question for him, "Yeah, we did," she answered him. They were both at the end of their teenage years, Kai was turning 20 next month and Jinora would be 20 at the end of the year.

Jinora and Kai have been dating for 8 years. It wasn't like last night was the first time they went all the way, but that wasn't what worried Kai. What worried him was that he didn't remember much. _Did I hurt you? Did we use protection? _Kai hitched his breathing, "Sweetie?" he asked.

"Yes?" Jinora said.

"Did I hurt you at all last night?" Kai said worriedly.

Jinora pushed herself up when he said that. She raised her hand to his cheek and played with a strand of his hair, "Baby," she said soothingly, "last night was the best night yet. I love you," she kissed his lips, letting him know she meant it.

Kai kissed her back, but lifted her off him, "You sure?" he asked again, raising an eyebrow, "I wasn't too rough? Did we use protection?"

Jinora laughed, it was a reassuring sound to Kai. "Kai, you were drunk. I wasn't. Everything is fine," she told him.

"I didn't force you, did I?" he responded, checking her body for any sign of damage.

"It was kinda the other way around," Jinora confessed, "You just looked so good in that tux."

Kai finally sighed in relief, "Damn, I was really worried I did something stupid," Kai turned towards his girlfriend. He smiled at her, happy to be so lucky to have her. She was beautiful. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a new necklace around her throat. It took him awhile, but he finally recognized it. That was the betrothal necklace he had been going to use to propose. "Did I… Did I propose last night?" he asked frantically. "That's the necklace! I was gonna propose on your birthday! Did I actually propose? I did, didn't I. Crap." Kai said, facepalming.

Jinora tore his hand off his face and looked him in the eye, "Kai. Calm down sweetie. You proposed before the party started. You weren't drunk, you wanted to," she reassured him, "and I said yes."

Kai took a moment to process, but he came into realization. "You… you said yes?" He looked down at her smiling face, "You said yes!" He hugged her tight, "Does anyone know? Was it perfect? Do you like the necklace?" he asked away.

Jinora playfully kissed him to shut him up. "Okay, calm down," she told him, "I said yes. We announced it at the party so all our friends and family know, you were very charming, and I love the necklace," she answered all his questions. "Now my Dad gave us the day off to celebrate, what do you wanna do?"

Kai took in all this news, his eyes were full of happiness. He couldn't find words to say, so he just kissed her. It wasn't hot or flustered, it was sweet and passionate. Finally he answered her, "Let's just live happily ever after."

Jinora laughed and hit him with a pillow playfully, "You are such a dork."

Kai spat out a feather from his mouth and threw the pillow back at her, "Yes, but I'm your dork."

* * *

**So today is the start of _Kainora Week 2k15_ hosted by Kuno12 here on (kuno-chan on tumblr) and I intent of participating in it everyday wether it be a fic or a quick doodle. I will be posting all my fics into this story. You can also find all my work on my tumblr blog (Nadogirl18) under #Kainora 2k15 **

**This was inspired both by the Kainora week prompt and a prompt from** **jeskaiwindscout on tumblr :) **

** Happy Kainora week(s)!**

**~NADOGIRL!***


	2. Day 2: Celebration

_Rated K_

* * *

The colors in the sky shone bright, the colors blasting into fading stripes. Kai peeked over to Jinora. She was watching with awe as the sky continued to dance with light.

It was a big wedding, and Tenzin, being the dad he was, made sure that Kai and Jinora were a good 5 feet away from each other at all times. But now they were alone, watching the fireworks fly above Yue bay while everyone else was on the dance floor.

"Well I think it's adorable," Jinora said while pointing to Ikki and Huan on the dance floor.

Kai laughed as he noticed the young girl drag the boy to the dance floor, "Poor Huan."

Jinora burst out laughing at Kai's response. She playfull hit his shoulder, "I'll feel bad for any guy Ikki tries to reel in," Jinora said. She laid her head down on his shoulder, "This is really beautiful."

"What is?" Kai asked her.

"Just everything. We finally have a chance to be together. It's nice," she told him.

Kai blindly reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. The fit was perfect, not too tight, not too loose, but peaceful. "Yeah, it is nice" he agreed. It was just something to celebrate.

* * *

**SORRY THIS A DAY LATE AND REALLY SHORT BUT I HAD A HELL OF A DAY YESTERDAY AND UGH :P **

**I'm gonna post the Day 3 story in an hour or 2...**

**HAPPY KAINORA WEEK GUYS!**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	3. Day 3: Books

_Rated K+_

* * *

Jinora flipped the page of her book again, her eyes scanned each line of text quietly. Her head was balanced on Kai's lap as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. Her legs balanced flawlessly on the long branch jutting out of the sturdy trunk. Kai played with her hair, creating small braids and them untangling them again.

"You done with your book yet?" Kai asked as he traced the arrow on her forehead. Jinora continued reading her book, unfazed by her boyfriend's question. "Sweetie?" he raised his voice a bit.

Jinora still read her book, but she recognized him this time, "Yeah," she said. Her eyes never broke stride as another page was flipped.

"Are we gonna go actually do something or is this your idea of a good time?" Kai questioned her.

"Okay sweetie," Jinora answered, not paying attention to Kai's question. She turned another page.

Kai sighed. He knew that he had lost Jinora to another world and he would just have to wait until she decided to leave herself. Kai decided to just keep playing with her hair. He made complicated braids, letting them swing free once he ran out of hair. Her hair was just past her shoulders now, she grew it out just for him. He loved her hair, it was silky smooth and was never tangled for some magical reason. He just kept teasing it, watching as the number of pages dwindled down.

"It's going to be dinner time soon babe," he told her. His stomach was starting to rumble, but he was used to the feeling. "Jinora. Earth to Jinora!" He waved a hand in front of her eyes.

Jinora found a break in the book, and noticing the sudden hand in her face she was able to come out of the daze. "Um. What is it Kai?"

"It's almost time for dinner. Remember the last time we were late to dinner? Your dad was this close to taking my head off," Kai said, pinching his fingers close together. "I don't need that again." Kai was being over dramatic, but that was just how he was when it came to this sort of thing.

"You know that I love my books and my Dad is starting to like you. Probably not so much since he caught us last week, but he'll come around," she promised him. Jinora could remember it clearly, it was funny to her now. She and Kai snuck out after curfew last week to watch the full moon, and well… they got carried away. Lets just say that Tenzin found them kissing, a bit too close for his sake.

"Can we please go, Jin?" Kai begged, "I really don't want to be late and I'm gettin' hungry."

Jinora closed the book after marking her page, "Fine." Jinora leaned up and jumped out of the tree, landing smoothly on her feet thanks to a little air bending.

Kai stood next to her a second later, "Thank you."

He was about to walk off towards the house when Jinora caught his arm, "You wanna do this again tonight? I won't bring the book this time?" she asked with a sly grin. Jinora stood on her toes and pecked his lips and skipped off merrily towards the house.

Kai felt his face blush and stared at her skipping away. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Got this one out pretty fast :P I hope you all like this one and I'm hoping to get the rest of Kainora week out on schedule, but with school starting again *dying whale noises* I might fall behind or kinda half-assing it... **

**Fav/Follow and R&amp;R if you like this story and check out all my other Kainora fics too! **

**~NADOGIRL18**


	4. Day 4: Together Forever

_Rated K+_

* * *

Kai felt the heat in his face despite the cold air around him. He weaved the necklace between his fingers again and again, flipping the small pendant around. He knew that this was a cultural thing for her, to receive a betrothal necklace instead of a traditional ring, _a family thing_ she had told him. Now he couldn't have been more happy yet worried in his life. He knew deep in his heart that she would accept, but his head still messed with him. "Tonight's the night Kai," he said to himself, "just ask her the way you practiced." He recited the short speech in his head again. He knew it forwards and backwards and inside out. Kai still kept his small printed copy in his coat pocket, with multiple folds and ink stains from all the times he changed the words. He had been working on his proposal speech for nearly 3 months, every since Tenzin had given him his blessing to ask Jinora for her hand in marriage. "Now or never Kai," he rang the doorbell.

Jinora answered the door, all garbed up in a nice orange dress. "You ready to go sweetie?" she asked him whilst giving his cheek a kiss.

"Yeah, the car's waiting in the front," he pushed out of his throat. _Stop being so nervous dude_, he chastised himself. "I hope you're hungry," he said, helping her into the car. he walked around and drove off to their favorite restaurant. Sure, they had only been there twice, for Bolin and Opal's wedding dinner and Ikki's 20th birthday… but they loved it! It was just too expensive for them to go by themselves all the time. But Kai had been saving up for weeks to take Jinora here, he intended this night to be perfect.

2 courses in after sitting down he decided that he would start easing his way in, talking about their future instead of the latest sports' news. "I know we're still young, spirits, this is my last year in school and you graduate a year later! But don't you just wish you could know what your life would be like in a year," he took a sip of champagne, "like where you're living, who you're with…"

Jinora took hold of his hand and gave it a faint squeeze, "You know you're the only person I see myself with Kai." Jinora rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, the ridges the perfect fit for her thin hand, "The future brings whatever tomorrow is, and if tomorrow brings me you… well that's good enough for me."

The last 2 courses came out swiftly and eaten with happy discussions about school and Kai's Lacrosse career starting to take off. "I might just get signed on to a pro team! I'm already in the draft, I just need to get in front a few more guys and I'm in," Kai announced.

"That's great babe! When's your next game anyways?" Jinora asked him.

Kai quickly answered, "The team is traveling to Ember Island for that big tournament I told you about in 2 weeks."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Spirits, I'm gonna miss you babe," she told him with a sincere smile. Jinora finished the last of the chocolate fondue cake and took a glance at her phone, "Wow, I didn't know we've been here so long," Jinora turned to show Kai the time on her phone, "We've been here for almost 4 hours Kai," she started laughing and he soon followed.

"I guess we should go then," he took out his wallet, and asked the waiter for the check.

Kai and Jinora walked out of the restaurant, the light of Republic city glowing around them. Kai reached into his pocket and retrieve the necklace. Jinora had been saying something that he hadn't been paying full attention to. Something about getting a cab ride home. "Honey? Kai, were you even listening… Kai," she said in a utter shock. He looked up, the necklace dangling freely from his hand.

He took a step closer, he held the necklace delicately, like it would break at any moment. Kai felt his brain rattle, trying to remember the words he had repeated so many times to a mirror. "Jinora. I… I love you Jinora. You," he licked his lips trying to comfort his dry throat, "you said that you would be happy if I was your tomorrow." _This isn't what you planned on saying!_ he screamed internally, but she was staring at him full heartedly, "Well, I don't want to be your tomorrow," he said, "I want to be your forever." Kai checked the ground quickly and let his right knee hit the pavement. "Jinora, will you marry me?" The words came to him swiftly, his speech long forgotten in his coat pocket.

She teared up and grabbed his hand, "Yes. Yes! Absolutely Kai!" she exclaimed. He stood up and gave her a big hug, squeezing her tight to make sure this wasn't just another dream. Jinora finally found some air and her mind went into overload, "We have to call everyone, and plan the wedding, my parents. Oh my spirits Kai! My parents need to know! We have so much to do! Who should I call…" Jinora was stopped dead cold by Kai's lips.

He held onto her face, and let her go gently, "We can figure this all out tomorrow," he moved behind Jinora and looped the necklace around her neck, he tied it off and let her turn around. "Stunning."

* * *

**HAPPY DAY 4 OF KAINORA WEEK 2k15. Well I guess it's technically day 5... #writing fanfiction at midnight**

**Hope you all liked this one! Don't forget to FAV/FOLLOW and R&amp;R if you like it :) **

**~NADOGIRL18**


	5. Day 5: Those Three Years

_Rated K+_

* * *

Year One:

Jinora constantly kept her head covered for the first 2 months. She didn't like it when people stared at her head or the way her ears would be noticeably red. Her hood was up the majority of the time and if she was indoors she would wear a yellow beenie that her mother had made for her. She wasn't ashamed of her tattoos or her bald head. It was the others that made her uncomfortable.

They always starred or asked to see the entire tattoo. It was nerve racking. But she was never the less happy to me a master. Even the unwanted strangers began to fade as Kai would spend his time walking around with Jinora. He gave anyone the deadeye if he thought they were going to bother Jinora, but she acted like she didn't know. She liked that he was acting like a body guard.

He hair was grown back enough to walk around normally again. She was back training the new airbenders and would often find Mako, Bolin, and Asami wandering around air temple island. They were really nice to Jinora and Kai. They invited them into town for movers and lunches. It was fun to spend time with people outside of her family for once. But it was weird how they would whisper to each other and send her and Kai glances.

* * *

Year Two:

Kai was getting more and more weird around Jinora. His would blush at random times and studder over his words. Yeah, Kai was awkward, but Jinora was just as bad. Her mom had given her the "womanhood" talk, how her body changes and how Kai is going through the same thing. "It's puberty," her mother had told her. Now she had curves, and he had muscles. Jinora had to admit that he was becoming very handsome. And Kai thought Jinora was becoming more beautiful.

In the month of October, Kai asked Jinora on a date. She accepted happily, despite Tenzin's mutters about her being too young. They dated for 3 months, perfectly happy as an innocent teen couple. Ikki and meelo teased them constantly; Asami would help Jinora get ready for dates while Mako and Bolin gave Kai "lady advice". It was a happy year.

* * *

Year Three:

Jinora and Kai were kissing in the meditation garden when Tenzin caught them. It wasn't like they haven't been physically intimate before but Tenzin had had enough of them sneaking around together. The next week Kai and Opal were sent to the Earth Kingdom to help the failing states gather supplies and fight off bandits. Kuvira's army was building and the Earth Empire was growing stronger under Kuvira's reign.

Jinora sent Kai letters, and he would send her back small sketches of the things he had seen along with love notes which Jinora hid in a box in her room. It was hard being apart, but she knew it was just temporary.

Kai came back to Republic city with the rest of the airbenders. He and Jinora were so excited to be back together, but they had to save the city first. But that didn't mean they couldn't steal a few kisses on the way.

* * *

**Wow this is not my best work for sure. I got really writer's blocked trying to do this. This prompt seems like it needs to be written in a 20k word multi chapter fic... but here is my attempt :P **

**Check out my other fics! FAV/FOLLOW and R&amp;R Please :) **

**~NADOGIRL18**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I completely failed at Kainora Week 2k15... **

**I got caught up in school and sports and just my life was super busy last week :P **

**Anyways, I have more time now and I want to start writing more! So ****_PLEASE SEND IN YOUR PROMPTS!_**

**They can be for Kainora or any other pairing you want. Anything goes. I don't care what genre or rating. Want smut? Send smut. Want fluff? Send fluff. Just PM me or leave a prompt in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP. THANKS GUYS :) **

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
